1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fish attracting devices used with a fish capturing means such as a lure. To increase the productivity of sports fishing, means are provided to attract the attention of fish to the fish capturing means.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, sports fishermen have had available numerous fish capturing means, such as the fishing lure. Lures are available in unlimited colors, shapes and with various movements and combinations thereof. If a particular lure is not producing satisfactory results, the user changes his lure in hope of increased success. The ability of the fisherman to gain an interest of a fish has been limited to the attracting features of the lure.